Land Worth Drilling
by Benson Evolved
Summary: It seems like the perfect day for Simon, until he gets kidnapped. With Kittan, Yoko and the others investigating an emblem that looks like an S, Simon finds himself with no backup, what-so-ever, and has to deal with this situation head-on. When he learns that Viral has payed a random stranger to kill him, Simon must try to save himself from death, while also trying to pursue Viral.


**Yo, this is my first book published in fan fiction and I'm still kind of new at this whole story writing thing but I know a lot about Gurren Lagann. The story will have pieces of a book called The Wind Singer. I would like to thank Awesome Mr. L and Tyro Writer, I'd also like to thank This is the real deal for a wide range of ideas. Check out their stories.**

**Land worth drilling by Benson Evolved**

**Chapter I: who are you?**

It was about two years after beating Lord Genome and five years before the anti-spirals incident. It all seemed calm and peaceful; birds singing, sun gleaming at Simon's face and the sun was about to set. He was sitting on Lagann, his usual resting place, and he was alone (everyone was busy trying to get people out of the ground but Simon was training with Lagann) He didn't look too different from before. He had the same goggles, same shirt, armband and shoes. The only thing he had out of the ordinary was that he had a red jacket with a blue symbol of the Dai-Gurren Brigade. His hair was a bit scruffy and he had dust all over him. Boota was the same as always, no size, voice or attitude difference, the only thin that changed was that he had an energy boost. He observed Lord Genome's ship and memories flew by his mind, memories of Kamina, Yoko, Nia and every one else that helped him in his adventure. He remembered the first ganmen he had every seen and drilling through its hand, Kamina breaking into the beastman's ganmen and beating the four beast generals. He had gone a long way since he was a kid. "I wonder what Nia and the others are up to?" he wondered. "I hope they don't run into..."

Out of nowhere Simon was blindfolded and tied up; all he could hear was a rough voiced person celebrating and the dragging sound of his feet. Anger and a slight feeling of fear ran through his body, nothing to see but a black abyss that scratches your eyes if you looked too long and no idea where you might go next.

* * *

Rossiu, Kittan, Nia, Yoko and leeron were investigating a silver S shaped emblem with a rim around it. It somehow had an impact on ganmen drawing them to the symbol like a magnet. They found it in a deserted town which has faded colours. The biggest thing in the area that stood out among all the scenery was a rusty bell (The Wind Singer.). Nia kept the emblem with her and tried to stay as far away from the ganmen as possible but no matter where she went they kept following her.

Suddenly, a something came out from behind a building and snatched the emblem away from Nia. "Hey..." Kittan said, "give us back our..." He looks at leeron but he shrugs. The image was move at an incredible speed, there was no way they could recognise what it was. Yoko takes her rifle and tries to shoot at him but Rossiu put it down, "it will never hit if it runs that fast." Yoko puts it back up and replies, "I don't want to hit it." (This is the middle bit where it shows two pictures related to the story, for the rest of the chapters I will put this (...) so don't be confused.) (...).

* * *

Simon's blindfold is taken of and the first thing he saw was blood, "what!?" he was on a boat and they sailed in a river of blood "Like the view kid?" a man said to him sarcastically, "it'll be the last thing you will ever see". The man had a green shirt with red stripes, which was an odd choice, and grey shorts, an odder choice

"Who are you?" Simon asked

"Oh don't worry, I'm a friend."

"Who's going to kill me? Do you know who I am?"

"Why would I kidnap you if I didn't?" Simon said nothing. "Yeah I don't know your name, some guy paid me and he sent me with this photo to find you." the man shows Simon the picture of that was taken about two years ago. "So what are you going to do to me?" Simon asked. Once again there was silence.

"The boss never told me what I should do next... ah well." The man says while untying Simon. "Why are you letting me go?" Simon asked

"You ask too many questions, kid. Let's keep it simple. I get my money either way and I don't feel like killing some random child today, so I'll let you go."

"Thanks, my name is Simon." the man seems stiff for a few seconds and looks at the picture. He punches Simon in the gut causing him to faint and ties and blindfolds him again. "Never again am I ever going to find someone as expensive as this guy." He turns and sees a beastman at the side of the stream. "Maybe I'll get a better deal from those ugly guys over there, MWUAHAHAHAHA!"

**Has Simon become beastman meat? Does Yoko know what she is doing? Where in the world is Boota? Find out on the next chapter of land worth drilling**


End file.
